bloggers_backstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario x Rabbids, Still a Better Love Story Than... (Blog 8)
May 23, 2017 You, you and me, both you and me have a problem. Who's the one who decides to write this blog and control this blog here? Me of course so welcome to another blog which is still about gaming surprisingly. So as usual, I'll solve this puzzle for you as to what we have here. Today we have a fanfiction come true, or at least I wish it stayed in it's fanfic stages cause it's real now. So here we have a game called Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. This is a game. You have to wonder what kind of crack the developers were thinking of when they thought of that name. Or that crossover. Or the idea that first came up. Or the publicity. Or whatever. But that's besides the point, this is a game. Speaking of which, all we have so far are leaks since Nintendo seem to do a horrible job at privacy stuff their stuff is always leaky. So the game got leaked and so did this ugly thing. This ugly thing is a rabbid. What it does is scream until your ears bleed, or at least I was told so since I've actually never heard or seen a Rabbid before. Maybe I have in some Caprisun commerical before but I didn't put too much thought over it. But something about these things reminds me of the Minions and their ugly existence and so does this ugly thang ripping off Peach and having a selfie. And then they have the audacity to curse in a Mario game? What a horrible thing, not even someone like I would even do in this blog of mines. Well I have in the past and I have no intentions of doing so right now. Actually fuck it, this is a stupid idea and the choreographers must have been on crack when they did this. What you should know is that this is apparently an RPG game. So yay, a Mario RPG, only that it's created by Ubisoft who I have no clue what they've done before. Oh, and the playable characters are Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Rabbids Mario, Rabbids Luigi, Rabbids Peach, and Rabbids Yoshi with some new OC (do not steal) appearing in this game giving you hints and shits. It has gotten so bad that the unimportant people of GameFAQs are sooooooo pissed off they are going like "Not my Nintendo!"™ which is very devastating to the company as it may be boycotted and eventually defunct. Actually not really since it can survive another eight more failed consoles before it goes bankrupt but whatever. But this is a very huge blow to Nintendo and it may now be in danger of suffering economical issues worse than The Great Depression had to offer. Oh, I'm not saying the game is a bad idea, I am saying that it is a very weird idea and the reception is what may be so troubling for Nintendo as they may eventually have to come out and make a public service announcement so that we Please Understand™. So be worried and buy as many Nintendo products as you can because as a company they are in danger. But that is all I offer in today's news as the company may be going downhill but as of now, Nintendo need your money (so does Uncle Sam) as we do not know how long we have before they disappear like Sega, Atari or Activision. But as you all know, this Mario x Rabbids fanfic will truly be a better love story than Twilight. So after today, let the Mario x Rabbids DeviantArt kissing pictures commence! I'll start. Category:Pages Category:Reviews Category:Blogs Category:Games Category:Upcoming Games